poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon discover Thomas' trick/Thomas' Suggestion/Where in the World is Thomas?
This is how Thomas' Suggestion and where in the world is Thomas goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. scene cuts to Vicarstown Station where Gordon arrives, whistling and still unaware of the prank Thomas, Lightning and the others pulled on him. He sees the Flying Scotsman already there waiting for him Flying Scotsman: Ha, ha! Hello little brother! Gordon: annoyed Hello. Flying Scotsman suddenly smells the fish trucks at the back of Gordon's Express Flying Scotsman: in disgust What is that terrible smell? Is it you, Gordon? Are you pulling the Flying Kipper today? Or are those actually fish trucks at the back of your coaches? Thin Clergyman waves away the nasty smell as the passengers get out, holding their noses. Gordon notices Gordon: Fish trucks? Fish trucks?! Oh, the indignity! THOMAS!!! scene then cuts to Thomas, Lightning and the others arriving at Knapford Station. The Fat Controller comes over The Fat Controller: Ah, Thomas, Lightning, everyone. Thank you for sorting out those fish trucks earlier. That was a great help. Thomas: Not a problem, sir. Always happy to be really useful. Right, guys? Lightning McQueen: Yep. Mater: Dad-gum right! Rest of Cars protagonists: agreement Thomas: And well, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about, sir. I've had an idea. How would you like it, sir, if one of your engines could be the first railway engine to right round the world?! The Fat Controller: Round the world?! I've never heard of a railway engine going around the world. Thomas: Yes, sir. I know, sir. It's probably never been done before. Francesco Bernoulli: Si, signor. Francesco's friend Lightning McQueen has done this before but railway engines have yet to experience the wide-worldly wonders. We might get a chance to see Gina since she is from the same country as Francesco. Lighting McQueen: We'II get to see the engines and cars we met at the World Grand Prix and Great Railway Show. Sally: Like Raoul, Carla, Nigel, etc. Mack: Not to mention Ashima, Raul and Ivan. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, Mack. We get it. The Fat Controller: Oh, well, it would be a marvelous thing if it could be done, you lot. But I doubt it's that easy. The world's not all one big railway you know. There are oceans to cross, as well as deserts and jungles and mountains. Finn McMissle: McQueen, Mater, myself and our friends have had experiences with these kind of things before, Topham. Smokey: Which proves that the world has roads for us to travel on. Thomas: But it would be a marvelous thing, wouldn't it, sir? The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas, it would. the telephone ringing Oh, bother that telephone. Thomas while going to answer it If you and your friends can figure out a way of actually doing it. Thomas: Yes, sir. guard blows his whistle and Thomas, Lightning and the others leave the station Thomas: We can. scene then cuts to Bertie arriving at Knapford but finds Thomas, Lightning and the others aren't there. Percy whistles as he pulls in. Bertie sees him Bertie: Hello? Have you seen Thomas, Lightning or their friends, Percy? They didn't wait for my passengers today. puffs in, whistling Emily: Thomas? Lightning? Their friends? Thomas left Annie and Clarabel in the yard, and Lightning told me they were going to get new paint. But I don't know where they went after that. puffs in, looking very angry Gordon: Thomas, Lightning! Where are Thomas, Lightning and their friends? They coupled fish trucks to the back of the Express today. Just wait until I catch up with them! Fat Controller comes out of his office, having finished his call on the telephone earlier The Fat Controller: Has anybody seen Thomas, Lightning and their friends? I have a goods train I want them to take to Arlesburgh for me. and Percy look at each other worriedly. Bertie looks shocked : Bertie: Thomas? : Percy: Thomas? Has anyone seen Thomas? : Toby: Thomas? (Thomas? Thomas?) : Gordon: He could have bashed into some buffers : Diesel: Or dropped down into a mine : Percy: Or rolled into the ocean 'cuz he passed the danger sign : Rosie: He could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all : Edward: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house : Knapford Stationmaster: Right through a wall : Toby: He could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown : Paxton: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown : Sidney: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? : Paxton: What if it was always covered in mist? : Sidney: That sounds very mist-erious! : Marion: He could be caught up in a landslide : Bill: Or have fallen off a bridge : Ben: Or tried to climb a mountain : Timothy: And be stuck up on a ridge! : James: He could've been derailed when he was trying to win a race : Imprisoned in a Steelworks! : Percy: Or be lost in outer space? : Sir Topham Hatt: Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt to major Thomas... come in major Thomas : Stop messing around, you're causing confusion and delay! : James: He could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! : Henry: He could be almost anywhere! : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, where did Thomas go? : Percy: We don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, keep looking! : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Emily: Sir, sir, sir! I found out what happened to Thomas! : Sir Topham Hatt: Alright, Emily. Calm down, and tell me slowly. : Emily: Thomas went down to the Docks, sir. And... and Carly loaded him onto a ship! : Sir Topham Hatt: She did what? But... that means... he could be anywhere in the world! : He could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile : Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile : He could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower : Or chilling in Antarctica... : Dowager Hatt: He wouldn't last an hour! : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air : Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! : Percy: Are there tracks there? : James: Of course! The subway goes right through it : Percy: You mean he's gone underground? : Thomas: Hello! Hello? : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnvial goes by : Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai : Thomas: Hi! : Moai Head: Hi : Sir Topham Hatt: He could be on an African safari racing a zebra : Or in Venice on a gondola! : Dowager Hatt: Don't be preposterous! He's a tank engine. He can't fit in a gondola! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well he could if it was a rather large gondola : He could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo : He could be almost anywhere : Oh, where did Thomas go? : Henry: We still don't know, sir! : Sir Topham Hatt: Well, we have to find him. He's my number one engine. : All: He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, any where's Thomas? : He could be anywhere, anywhere into the world : Sir Topham Hatt: Oh Thomas, where could you be?